1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a media cartridge autoloader, and particularly relates to a mechanism that selectively moves either one of first or second media cartridge transport magazines in a media cartridge autoloader serving as a data storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical media cartridge autoloader includes a media cartridge picker, a mail slot, a read/write media drive, and one or more media cartridge transport magazines.
The media cartridge picker is configured to transport a media cartridge among the mail slot, the media drive, and the media cartridge transport magazines.
The media cartridge transport magazines each comprises plural media cartridge containers that store the media cartridges therein.
To store many media cartridges, a plurality of the media cartridge transport magazines can be used.